OTOÑO Y PRIMAVERA
by Guitarra azul
Summary: Universo alterno/songfic: Sesshomaru y Rin deberán demostrar que a pesar de que se doblen la edad, se aman con el corazón.


Hola cómo están…

Este es un songfic … la canción que he utilizado para mi inspiración es cuarenta y veinte… utilizada con un fin netamente para el entretenimiento…

Además es un universo alterno…

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, los utilicé con un fin de entretenimiento

Espero que les guste… dejen sus comentarios

 **OTOÑO Y PRIMAVERA**

 ** _Mentiras son todas mentiras  
Cosas que dice la gente  
Decir que este amor es prohibido  
Que tengo 40 y tú 20_**

Que importaba lo que pensara la gente a cerca de él. Su vida entera se había dedicado a ejercer su voluntad, y nada más que eso, la opinión de aquellos que lo rodeaban no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Él era Sesshomaru Taisho, un hombre capaz de lo que sea, con tal de llegar a cumplir sus objetivos, además, de ser uno de los personajes más influyentes en el mundo financiero, no solo poseía en sus manos el cargo a la presidencia del imperio hotelero forjado por su padre, el cual había crecido mucho más de lo que alguien pudo haber imaginado, y todo se debía a las decisiones e intervenciones que él había realizado en los últimos veinte años, desde que fue contratado por su padre, incluso cuando aún era solo un estudiante universitario, si no que era él, la persona que no podías tener como enemigo, pues ese podría ser el peor error de cualquiera, incluso podía ser el último.

Los rumores decían que, era algún tipo de estrategia publicitaria, en la que Sesshomaru solo buscaba su pequeño momento de fama en los medios, sin embargo, eso era una terrible mentira. Otros decían que, quizá ese matrimonio era causado por un embarazo, en el que Sesshomaru no podía hacerse de la vista gorda. Y no faltaba, el típico difamador que decía que él gustaba de las jovencitas. Veía como en las revistas, en la prensa, en varios medios, el punto cumbre de conversación era su relación y futuro matrimonio con Rin, una chiquilla de veinte años, que enamoró al dueño del imperio hotelero más grande del mundo. Incluso se hablaba de ella, de las artimañas que pudo haber maquinado para engatusar al hombre.

La diferencia de edad era notoria, ciertamente, Rin apenas tenía veinte años, y el, exactamente tenía cuarenta años. Pero… eso no era importante. No se arrepentía de su decisión, de conocerla, de nada… Hace algunos meses, Rin realizaba sus prácticas profesionales en uno de los Hoteles Taisho, Rin era uno de los tantos estudiantes que se encontraban en la zona del festín, debía revisar que cada ingrediente sea el indicado. La jovencita llenaba de luz el lugar, pues su apariencia de un ángel de ojos chocolate y larga cabellera azabache, llamaba mucho la atención, su sonrisa y su baja estatura eran sus principales características físicas por las que podías ubicarla. Uno de esos días en los que Sesshomaru visitaba cada sección del hotel, se encontró con la azabache, la pudo ver de lejos, su nívea piel, su blanco traje, sus manos delicadas manipulando las especias y demás, le despertaron algo de curiosidad.

 ** _Que yo soy otoño en tu vida  
Y tú eres dulce primavera  
No saben que guardo un verano  
Que cuando te miro te quema_**

Ese rostro no le fue indiferente, era realmente hermosa. Pero contrario a sus deseos, después de aquello, decidió que lo mejor era no darle mucha importancia, a pesar de su falta de desinterés. Pero, sus actos definitivamente decían lo contrario a su razón. Frecuentaba el lugar más de lo necesario, hasta que en una de esas ocasiones en la que el destino suele dar un pequeño empujón, Rin al salir a prisa del lugar, su turno había terminado, sin querer tropezó con el mayor. Al levantar la vista para pedir disculpas, la de mirada chocolate cayó víctima de un hechizo mágico en el que perdió el habla, la belleza del mayor le pareció fuera de lo normal, la piel clara, de finos rasgos, con un inusual ámbar en sus ojos y un cabello realmente platinado. A los pocos segundos de silencio, Rin recobró su sentido, retrocedió un par de pasos y ofreció una disculpa. - Dispense mi torpeza, Señor. - El mayor asintió, sin embargo, pese a que algo le decía que se marchara, prefirió hacer algo más.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Debía saberlo, no saldría de ese lugar hasta conocerlo.

La muchacha pensó que aquel hombre era un tanto extraño, y todo por esa pregunta que la descolocó un poco, ya que creía que luego del choque podía llegar a enfadarse por ello. - Mi nombre es Rin, disculpe, pero… ¿Quién es usted?- Vio como el mayor cerró sus ojos, para dar la vuelta y marcharse, sin antes decirle… - El dueño del Hotel. - El platinado se perdió en uno de los pasillos y dejó atónita a la azabache. Luego de unos breves momentos Rin abrió sus ojos como platos y reaccionó… - ¡El dueño del hotel! - Pensó que ese pudo ser un error tremendo, preguntar la identidad al dueño del hotel, ya llevaba ahí alrededor de quince días, y era momento de que conociera los rostros y los nombres de los altos mandos, pero era tan distraída que olvidó hacer algo tan importante como aquello, había escuchado que ese hombre era despiadado, a pesar de su apariencia. Trató de hacer memoria y pudo recordar que en algún lugar observó su nombre. Sí, el nombre que buscaba era el de Sesshomaru Taisho, definitivamente estaba en problemas. ¡Era una tonta!

Al día siguiente, Rin se aseguró de caminar con cuidado, muy discreta, no quería tener que ver a su jefe, al dueño, le daba pavor, es decir, no conocer la identidad de aquel que permite que un grupo de estudiantes realicen una serie de prácticas en su finísimo hotel. De esa forma habían transcurrido algunos días, para más exactitud un mes y medio, en ese tiempo visitó el lugar unas cuatro veces, en las que pudo percatarse que cierta niña de mirada chocolate, buscaba evitarlo a toda costa. Todo ello le parecía bastante entretenido, parecía un león asechando a una pequeña gacela. El chef encargado de los estudiantes, le había dirigido un informe del desempeño de los muchachos pues le parecía que varios de ellos tenían futuro en la cocina hotelera, y podría ser beneficioso para el desarrollo del imperio. A Sesshomaru le llamó mucho el que Rin fue sugerida en la lista de practicantes.

Al transcurrir los días fue llamada con el chef principal, el cual pudo decirle que no descuidara sus estudios, porque podía llegar a ser contratada. Rin, sin más no pudo estar emocionada, nunca pensó que en un prestigioso hotel como ese, se podrían interesar en sus cualidades culinarias, sin embargo, ese tenía un pequeño problemilla, el cual era que… debía evitar al dueño por el resto de su vida, o… solo debía relajarse, es decir, a otro pudo ocurrirle lo mismo, ¿No?

A Rin le apenaba lo sucedido, sin embargo, esconderse no era opción. Igual que en su primer encuentro, Sesshomaru inspeccionaba el lugar y Rin apareció, corría de prisa, no pudo detenerse a tiempo y chocó con el mayor. Rin no podía dejar de maldecir internamente, puesto que era una broma cruel el que se encontrara a su jefe de la misma forma que la primera ocasión. - Que manía la tuya de tropezar conmigo. - Rin retrocedió y solo pudo reverenciar un número indefinido de veces, acompañada de una serie de disculpas a toda prisa que casi no se le entendía. Una escena bastante cómica, sin embargo, el de mirada ambarina, no expresaba emoción alguna.

Rin por fin pudo detenerse, después de su repentino ataque de disculpas. - Perdóneme, es que la primera vez, no pude reconocerle, fue bastante tonto el pedirle su nombre, a usted, al dueño, de verdad, perdóneme. - La de mirada chocolate, no podía levantar la vista por dos simples razones, la primera… aún estaba apenada, la segunda… se había sonrojado, y en esos últimos segundos, agregó una tercera, su jefe le parecía bastante atractivo. Sesshomaru decidió romper el silencio que parecía incomodar más a la azabache. - De acuerdo… - Rin solo atinó a sonreír a dejar su pena de lado, con lo que levantó el rostro. - Pero… quiero que salgas conmigo… - Rin solo pudo dibujar una mueca de asombro. - Una cena de negocios, quiero conocer a uno de mis futuros chefs. -

Unas semanas más tarde, Rin no podía creer lo acontecido, no solo se trató de una cena de negocios, sino de algo más, que no podía descifrar todavía. La azabache creyó que para presentarse formalmente a Sesshomaru lo mejor que podía hacer era preparar una cena, así demostraría sus cualidades culinarias a la perfección. El platinado había quedado encantado con la cena, aunque su particular inexpresividad no lo decía, Rin invitó a su jefe a cenar a su casa, un pequeño departamento de un edificio ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Durante unos momentos creyó que aquello podía llegar a ser imprudente, sin embargo, al ver al mayor en su casa pensó que no fue mala idea, contrario a su prejuicio de que alguien como él no recibiría bien un lugar como ese, se vio avistando a un Sesshomaru indiferente, pero no en el mal sentido, si no en el que a él parecía no importarle esas cosas.

Sin embargo, las cenas ya no solo eran cenas, eran una especie de encuentros, en los que Rin no podía dejar de lado las características del mayor. Resultaba, un tipo enigmático, de buen porte, culto, elegante. Por otro lado, a Sesshomaru, la pequeña mujer no le era definitivamente indiferente, invitarla a cenar a otros restaurantes para que conociera los festines de otros lugares, resulto una buena estrategia para acercarse a ella, la convenció de que ella debía saber al dedillo cómo funcionan no solo los bufets de un hotel, si no, además el de los restaurantes. Charlaban de un sinnúmero de cosas, Sesshomaru podía decir que la muchacha era bastante estudiada y se le daba conversar con ella, pues sus ideas no solo giraban en torno a ingredientes, si no a otros que a él le interesaban, tampoco podía discutir el hecho de que a él también le fascinaba aquello del tomillo, el romero y demás.

Sin embargo, los rumores empezaron, Sesshomaru Taisho, el gran empresario hotelero había sido visto con una jovencita la cual podría ser su hija, en una especie de citas románticas. ¿Qué podían saber ellos de lo que realmente sucedía? Se preguntaba a sí mismo el mayor. Se había dado cuenta de que algo era verdad, ella le atraía de distintas formas. Pero le molestaban las habladurías de las personas, ya se encargaría él de esa situación, lo haría personalmente de ser necesario.

En una ocasión, Rin lo citó. - Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Me ve como a una hija? - Pero… ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Él no podía verla de ese modo, era una mujer atractiva, no podría ser capaz de pasar desapercibida frente al género masculino. Necesitaba saber que ella significaba algo más, así que sin más solo atinó a voltearse y besarla apasionadamente, buscando que a través de ese gesto, ella supiese que él no la veía como a una hija, si no como a una mujer. Rin pensó desmayarse en ese momento, mala idea la de citarlo justo en una banca del parque al atardecer, si lo pensaba detenidamente, esa escena era similar a la de una telenovela en la que la parte más esperada en la que los protagonistas por fin dejaban detrás los engaños, prejuicios y demás cosas, solo para profesarse su amor mediante un cálido beso, aunque, Rin sabía que ese no era uno muy cálido, más bien era fogoso y cargado de deseo.

Rin dudaba de sus sentimientos en los últimos días, pues creía estar enamorándose del mayor, es decir, la diferencia de edad era evidente, pero a ella no le importaba, sabía de parejas que se llevaban muchos más años que ellos y en su historial de amor solo cabían los detalles de romance y la promesa eterna de un sentimiento profundo e irrompible. Sin embargo, lo que le molestaba y por el cual se acrecentaban sus temores, se debía al hecho de que pensaba que Sesshomaru podía verla como una hija, quizá solo había estado confundiendo los detalles y las señales, tal vez no avistaban una oportunidad, sino solo eran un gesto de padre a hija, de jefe a protegida. Pero, justo en esos momentos todo atisbo de pensamientos anteriores se había ido, la estaba besando, ella solo podía corresponder con el mismo amor que ella sentía por él, por un hombre mucho mayor a ella.

En ese momento nada importaba, esa historia se la iban a permitir vivirla, una en la que Rin solo se encontraba en la primavera de su existencia y Sesshomaru recorría el otoño de una vida. Sin embargo, en medio de aquello se producía el verano, ese que suele quemar, uno que se manifestó con el pasar de los días, a través de sus cuerpos dándose calor, uno al otro. Rin no podía arrepentirse, al igual que Sesshomaru, era algo que solo ocurría, la colisión de sus cuerpos, de una vida de experiencia frente a una que solo buscaba emerger y conocer las delicias de un camino que a pesar de ser largo, podría acabarse en cualquier momento.

 ** _40 y 20  
40 y 20  
Es el amor lo que importa  
Y no lo que diga la gente_**

 ** _40 y 20  
40 y 20  
Toma mi mano  
Camina conmigo  
Mirando de frente_**

Los chismes, no eran importantes para Sesshomaru Taisho, se iban a casar, no se ocultaría, es decir, él no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie. Él era Sesshomaru Taisho, no debía guardar nada, él solo hacía su voluntad y nada más. La opinión de los demás eran solo palabras que se iban con el viento. Rin estaba consciente de lo que ocurría, pero no le daría gusto al mundo de separarlos. Ella lo amaba al igual que él a ella.

 ** _No importa que a mí no me entiendan  
Y que por lo bajo comenten  
Que existe una gran diferencia  
Que tengo 40 y tú 20_**

El platinado no necesitaba que nadie aprobara sus decisiones. Su padre se había opuesto a semejante disparate, El Taisho mayor le había comentado de que aquel matrimonio podía generar una mala imagen a la industria hotelera, sin embargo, el de mirada fría, hizo caso omiso a esas advertencias, su padre no podría entenderlo, ¿o sí? Su segunda esposa, la madre de su medio hermano tenía diez años menos que su padre, por qué oponerse a una situación parecida, su padre le había insistido en que debía casarse por amor y no por negocios, así como él hizo con su madre, y él hacía lo propio, la amaba, de eso no tenía duda. Y pese a cualquier reclamo, seguía con todo adelante, en pie.

 ** _Que yo tengo muchas vivencias  
Y tú tienes tanta inocencia  
No saben que nuestro secreto  
Es tu juventud y mi experiencia_**

La boda se vio realizada, pese a la polémica, pudo verse muchos asistentes. La esposa de su padre había quedado maravillada al conocer a Rin, parecía que ella podía comprender lo que ocurría, gracias a la pronta amistad entre las dos, la boda se pudo ver arreglada y llena de lujos, esa mujer apoyaba su decisión, no sabía si estar agradecido por ello, sin embargo, el apoyo brindado parecía hacer feliz a Rin, por lo que pensaba que eso era efectivo.

Justo a la hora de leer sus votos, todos se encontraban expectantes. - Sesshomaru Taisho, pese a atravesar solo la primera parte de mi vida, puedo decir que estoy realmente enamorada de ti. Mi amanecer se ha encontrado justo con el atardecer de un día tuyo, y puedo decir que quizá el ocaso sea un cierre, sin embargo, es el momento más maravilloso del día, ese en el que cae la noche y se halla la promesa de un nuevo amanecer, gracias a tu atardecer, mis amaneceres podrán nacer de formas distintas. Nos tenemos el uno al otro, nos encontramos y complementamos. Te amo. - Al terminar Rin se pudo escuchar un estruendoso aplauso, la azabache pudo manifestar en un par de palabras aquello que sentía por el platinado que estaba próximo a leer lo que había preparado.

\- He atravesado una infinidad de vivencias, mi experiencia supera la tuya, sin embargo, con ello viene la pérdida de algo que no creí que podía conocer, no recuerdo si en algún momento la tuve, pero al mirarla en ti sé que es posible. Tu inocencia me hace amarte más y más. Un ciclo termina y otro da inicio, tal vez, tú eres el principio del final del mío. Nuestro secreto es ese, una promesa que termina e inicia. No podría decir más. Te amo Rin. -

 ** _40 y 20  
40 y 20  
Es el amor lo que importa  
Y no lo que diga la gente_**

 ** _40 y 20  
40 y 20  
Toma mi mano  
camina conmigo  
Mirando de frente_**

Desde ese momento al salir de la iglesia Rin y Sesshomaru solo atinaron a quererse pese a la diferencia de edades. Solo podían mirar de frente al futuro, y por ahora, estar orgullosos del presente, de uno del que no podían arrepentirse.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
